I'M Blue
by SpookyZalost
Summary: This is a song fic based on I'm blue by Eiffel 65


**I'm blue**

**by**

**Mulege**

**ok so this is a song fiction based I'm blue (da ba de) by Eiffel 65 as such the song and lyrics belong to them**

**I do not own fairly odd parents all things associated with them belong to Nickelodeon and butch Hartman.  
**

**A/N: don't forget to rate and reply ^_^ thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Today started as any ordinary school day for one timothy turner he woke up at 6:00 AM, he ate breakfast and then he got on the bus to get to school.  
The next thing he did was go up to Trixie and try and get her attention.  
What happened next however was not ordinary in fact it was downright dark and evil.

"hey Trixie listen I know this is like the umpteenth time and all but... would you like to go out with me?"

"oh Tommy I would love to..." she started in a sincere and sweet tone.

"but I would never date a bucktooth loser like you! You have no life no friends except for egg head and braces for brains over there! I wouldn't date you if you were the last boy on earth!"

two birds were watching this on the window sill one pink and one green.

"oh poor Timmy that was so harsh and mean" the pink bird said with a downright angry look in her eyes"

"yeah as if he wasn't confused enough right now he just got shot down big time!" said the green bird with a dimwitted look in his eyes.

Suddenly a girl with braces and her hair in pigtails walked up to Trixie.  
The next thing Timmy saw was the girl being carried away from the popular kids by their body guard and Trixie was bleeding from her broken nose.  
He was trying to remember the girls name and then it dawned on him.

"wow why did Tootie do that? Nobody ever stands up for me..."

then he walked outside and saw her head first in a garbage can struggling to get free.

"hey Tootie why did you stand up for me?"

"its because I love you if you haven't figured it out by now..."

later that day Timmy was dealing with his confusion and he walked into the dance club.  
The floor was lit up in all different colors and a dj was playing music from the turn of the 21st century.  
The floor suddenly went blue as did all the lights and then a song he remembered from way back then started playing.

_yo listen up here's a story  
about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
and all day and all night and everything he sees  
is just blue like him inside and outside  
blue his house with a blue little window  
and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and his self  
and everybody around  
cos he ain't got nobody to listen to _

_I'm blue Da ba dee da ba die da ba dee daba die_

he was listening being taken up by the beat and enjoying the song and then it hit him his life was just like this.

_I'm blue Da ba dee da ba die da ba dee daba die_

_i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the color of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me._

_I'm blue Da ba dee da ba die da ba dee daba die_

_I'm blue Da ba dee da ba die da ba dee daba die_

_i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the color of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me. _

_I'm blue Da ba dee da ba die da ba dee daba die_

The song was almost a direct hit to what he was feeling like right now and it was as if it was telling him to go for Tootie instead who was also blue.  
Everything except for the corvette which he wanted to drive when he got older was a perfect match.

_inside and outside blue his house  
with the blue little window and blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and his self  
and everybody around cause he ain't got  
nobody to listen to _

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die_

_I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba die_

_I'm blue (if I was green I would die) _

Then the song ended and he knew what to do so he walked out the door and started looking for Tootie which was pretty hard considering he never looked behind himself.  
He searched all over town, then he started searching the park when he heard a rustling in the tree above him.  
It was Tootie and the branch was about to break.

With speed he didn't know he had he ran right under her just in time to catch her.  
He then looked deep into her eyes and her pain suddenly stopped.  
She looked worried but then he took a deep breath.

"hey Tootie? Listen if you're not doing anything later... do you want to catch a movie?"

her heart stopped and she stared in amazement.

"of course I would Timmy!"

Then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek for fulfilling her long held dream of him loving her back.


End file.
